Nalu Week 2018
by Show Expert 1
Summary: This is the first time I'm doing something like this. I thought I give nalu week a chance and try it out and i heard that it was today. This will also be the first story of mine to hold multiple one-shots and ratings will be different for each one.
1. Chapter 1

Rated: M

Summary: Lucy never showed interest in Natsu before, but one day at the beach changed all of that. She got to talk to him and went from apathy to fascination.

Summer time. The bright sun, warm weather, and beautiful beaches. That is where we are today. The sun shined down and high school was over. The juniors of Magnolia High School went to spend their freedom of school at the beach. A blonde beauty known as Lucy Heartfilia laid in the sun as she relaxed in the chair in her yellow and orange swimsuit with her hair tied back. Next to her was her blue haired friend, Levy.

"This is what I'm talking about." Lucy said. "No more homework. No more work. No more school for another whole summer."

"You said it." Levy said. "Even I need a break from it every once and a while."

"Hey girls." All of them removed their sunglasses to see a pink haired man in white trunks and wore a red shirt.

"Hi, Natsu." Lucy said.

"Wow, Lucy. You look really great in that." Natsu said. "Anyway, some of us were wondering if either of you girls would like to play a game of volleyball."

"Maybe later." Lucy said.

"Okay. I hope we can hangout, Lucy." Natsu said as he ran back to the volleyball court where some of his friends were. Lucy sighed in relief since she and Natsu have a complicated relationship. She looked over and saw Levy smirking at her.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Come on, Lucy. It's obvious Natsu really likes you." Levy said and Lucy sighed again in annoyance. They've been talking about her and Natsu for a long time that's it become a real drag. "I just don't get it. Why won't you go out with him?"

"Levy, we've been over this." Lucy said. "Natsu does seem like a great guy, but I'm not interested in him like that."

"Come on. I think you and he would make a cute couple." Levy said.

"I told you that it's not happening a hundred times." Lucy said. "When are you going to get that? I have no interest in Natsu like that." She said that and she seemed firmed about it.

…

Hours Later

The entire class was spending the whole day of the beach. Lucy walked further down the beach as the sun was setting. She looked out to the horizon and watched as the golden sun went down the ocean as the sea went from blue to a beautiful orange. Lucy admiring the scene was ruined when she heard some sort of splash.

"What was that?" Lucy said. She looked out to the water and saw someone emerge from the water. She couldn't tell who it was because of the reflecting sunlight, but she could tell it was a man and she could see a body she would admire.

"Lucy!" Lucy knew that voice. She saw the man walked out of the water and saw it was Natsu. Natsu never saw him without a shirt on so she never knew he had a well-built body.

"Natsu! I didn't expect you to be out here." Lucy said.

"I just wanted some time alone to think." Natsu said. "What are you doing all the way out here? Everyone must be getting ready to leave soon."

"I just wanted to take a nice walk by the beach and enjoy the sun set." Lucy said. Natsu turned to look at it and he had to admit that it did look amazing.

"Wow. That sunset does look really great." Natsu said. "It's almost like a giant fireball going under the water, but the flame won't ever go out. The perfect combination of fire and water. The sky also turned a nice shade. Even though the sky is blue, it's amazing how it can change color and when it turns to night, you actually have a glimpse of what space it like. The sky is like a window that can open and close for us to see the stars."

"Wow!" Lucy said as she never heard Natsu talk so deep.

"Yeah." Natsu said as he sat down and Lucy sat next to him. "I love looking at the stars. They're all like diamonds shining to chase away the darkness of the night."

"Yeah." Lucy said as she was completely entranced with what Natsu was saying. Lucy loved looking at the stars herself. She never knew Natsu did as well. They've always been good friends, but there was more to him than she thought.

"Sorry. My brother has always been deep." Natsu said. "I guess some of him has rubbed off on me."

"No. It's fine." Lucy said. She was amazed and fascinated with Natsu now. She never knew him to be like this. Both of them stared into each other's eyes and Lucy could see a sparkle in them she hasn't seen before.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Natsu said.

"Just seeing something I never have before." Lucy said.

"Really?" Natsu said as he grabbed her chin. "Cause I see something I've always wanted." Natsu went in and kissed her and it was much better than Lucy thought it would be. Lucy reached up with her arms as they slid against chest. Natsu pushed her back and had her lay against the ground as the two of them kissed. Natsu pulled away and looked into Lucy's sleepy eyes and flushed face. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"So I see." Lucy said as she caressed his face. This moment between them felt magical and Lucy wanted more of it. The two of them kissed again with some passion behind it. Lucy wrapped her arms around his back and held him close. Natsu slid his hand up her body and slid it under her bikini top to massage her breasts and Lucy was actually enjoying it. She never thought she would with Natsu, but something in her mind was telling her this actually was right. Natsu pulled back and continued to just stare at her. "You don't want me to stop before this goes too far?"

"No." Lucy said. She never thought she want this, but she actually did. Natsu kissed her again and this time they let their tongues dance against each other. Natsu took his hand out of her top and reached for her bottom as he slid it down. Lucy reached for his swim trunks and slid those until they reached his knees. Natsu placed his left hand in her right and used his other arm to lift her leg as her bikini bottom hanged on one leg. Lucy placed her spare arm around him and Natsu slid right in as the two of them continued to make out. Natsu moved back and forth and Lucy enjoyed all of it. Just then, a thought occurred to Natsu.

"Lucy, aren't you still a….a…." Natsu stuttered.

"It's fine. Somewhere inside me is telling me this is right. I thought it wouldn't be, but I can feel that it is." Lucy said as she gave off an innocent and sincere smile. That was all Natsu needed to hear. The two of them went back to their little session and it blocked off Lucy's screams and her nails dug into his back. She was hoping this wouldn't end as she felt such warmth from this. Lucy was hoping this moment would never end.

"Natsu! Lucy! Where are you?!" They heard their friends calling out to them and that ruined everything.

"I think it's time to get going." Natsu said as he stood up and Lucy was already feeling cold without him. The two fixed themselves up before anyone saw them, but Lucy was hoping this wouldn't end.

"Natsu, do you want to do something sometime?" Lucy asked.

"Now you want to go out with me?" Natsu questioned as he found this a little suspicious.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I think maybe I had the wrong idea about you." Lucy said. "I actually want to get to know you better than I do." Natsu was actually glad to hear that as he held out his hand and she took it to step into the unknown. With that, Lucy's apathy towards Natsu went to fascination.

AN: I need help with two of the prompts and I'm going to pass on the bonus days. I need help with sanctum/squalor and virtuous/wicked. Give me at least a plot with those two prompts and I can take it from there. We've got a whole week. Also, don't forget to vote on this poll I have on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

Rated: T

Summary: Getting a kid to bed isn't easy, but when your daughter claims she doesn't feel tired at all and wants to stay up all night makes it difficult. So Natsu and Lucy try to see who can get Nashi into bed first.

Another day has come and gone as the night covered the sky of Fiore. At the Dragneel home, a little girl was running around the house trying to catch a flying cat.

"I'm going to get you, Happy." Nashi said.

"You can try, but it won't be easy." Happy said. As the two of them continued this little chase, Natsu laughed as he enjoyed watching those two.

"Okay. That's enough playing around Nashi." Lucy said as she came into the living room. "It's almost time for bed. Time to get ready."

"No. I'm not even sleepy." Nashi said.

"Lucy, what's wrong with her staying up just a little?" Natsu said.

"Natsu, little girl's need their sleep so they can grow." Lucy said. "Come on, Nashi. It's time to take a bath and go to bed."

"No." Nashi said as she continued to chase Happy around. Ever since Natus and Lucy got remarried, they've remodeled Natsu's old house to be more suited for a family. Natsu got up from his spot and stood next to Lucy.

"I swear she gets her stubbornness from you." Lucy said.

"No way. That's more you than me." Natsu said. "Look, just let her keep chasing Happy around and she'll burn out all that energy and go to sleep more easily."

"Doubt it. Another thing she got from you was all that energy." Lucy said.

"You really think she won't go down easily?" Natsu said. "While that would be good when she's fighting, she'll crash easily when she goes to bed."

"I know Nashi won't to go bed easily, but I might have a trick or two that will help." Lucy said.

"Really? Care to make it a little contest? Let's see who can get her to bed first." Natsu said.

"Why does everything have to be a competition with you? Whatever. I'll do it." Lucy said. "Take all the time you need. I'll only need a few minutes." She said with full confidence.

"You're on." Natsu said. So their little contest begins. Natsu kept an eye on Nashi as she continued to chase Happy around. Eventually, Happy ran out of magic power and couldn't fly around anymore. That made it easier for her to catch Happy.

"Yay. I win." Nashi said.

"Good for you. So are you ready for bed? All that running must have made you exhausted." Natsu said.

"No, Daddy. I want to stay up all night." Nashi said.

"All night?" Natsu questioned and found it hard to believe his little girl was going to go all night. Natsu needed to think of something to convince her to get ready. "Phew!"

"What?" Nashi asked.

"All that runny made you stinky." Natsu said as he lifted her up. "We need to get you in the bath and get you cleaned up." He was also hoping getting her in a nice warm bath would help her go to bed easily. "See, Lucy? I'm getting her in the bath."

"We'll see." Lucy said as she was still confident. Natsu was able to get Nashi in the bath, but as he was helping her get washed up, Nashi wanted to keep playing and tried splashing some water at Natsu.

"Nashi, cut it out." Natsu said.

"Let's play, Daddy. Let's play." Nashi giggled.

"Maybe later." Natsu said as he kept trying to wash her. When he succeeded in getting her washed, Natsu was able to get her in pajamas. "There we go. So are you ready to go to bed now?"

"No, Daddy." Nashi said and ran off to continue playing. Natsu was starting to get a bit annoyed.

"She's lucky she's adorable." Natsu said as he went after her. Lucy still seemed confident as she washed the dishes and was getting ready for her turn.

"Ready to admit defeat?" Lucy asked.

"Not yet. When have you ever known me to admit of defeat?" Natsu said. "Nashi, do you want to hear a story?"

"Yay! Story time!" Nashi said.

"Hold on. All the books you like are in your room." Natsu said.

"Yay!" Nashi said as she went running in her room. Natsu was able to get her seated in bed and grabbed one of her favorite books. Natsu read her the book as she sat on her bed.

"That's it." Natsu said as he closed up the book. "Time to go to sleep."

"No." Nashi said as she grabbed Natsu's arm. "Read more. I want to keep playing, Daddy." She was even giving the cutesy eyes.

"Come on, honey. Mommy wants you to go to bed and you know I have a hard time saying no to you." Natsu said. He took a look at her clock and saw it was almost ten. "Besides, it's way past your bedtime. Even Happy went to bed. You do need to go to sleep"

"Let's play." Nashi said as she got up and started jumping on her bed. "Play! Play! Play! Play!" Natsu thought she would have burned out all of her energy by now, but it's like nothing is even slowing her down.

"I see she's still up." Lucy said as she stood in the door. "Are you done yet, ready to admit defeat, or do you just want me to take my turn."

"Fine. You give it a try." Natsu said. Lucy came in and Natsu saw all she had was a glass of milk with a straw. He didn't understand what she was doing. "Here, Nashi. All the running you've been doing must have left you pretty thirsty. Have some milk."

"Okay." Nashi said as she took the glass and started taking sips. However, she started feeling something was different in the milk and she was starting to get sleepy. "This milk is funny." Nashi started getting sleepy. Natsu held her up and helped her to bed.

"Night, Nashi." Natsu said as he tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the head. They quietly left the room so they wouldn't wake her. "How did you do that? What was in that milk? Did you drug or drunk her?"

"No." Lucy said. "It's just warm milk with a little cinnamon. Puts the little ones out all the time. I'm surprised you didn't think of that sooner." Natsu smacked himself in the head. An answer so simple that he didn't think about.

"Okay. You won so what do you want your reward to be." Natsu said and Lucy gave a sneaky smirk.

"I have an idea." Lucy said as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to their room. "Only I'll be the one calling all the shots."

…

Nashi

Nashi was fast asleep, but she didn't stay like that. There was some sort of sound coming through the walls and it was getting her to wake up.

"What's going on?" Nashi said and heard that sound. It sounded like moaning. It sounded like 'aw….aw…huh…huh…aw….' and she didn't know what it was. Neither of her parents were aware of what they were really doing. In a way, Nashi got what she wanted and was up through most of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Rated: M

Summary: Lucy always thought marriage would be a blessing, but it seems her marriage is anything, but that. While about to leave on a small trip she is given a few omens on where her heart and herself should really be.

Marriage was something Lucy thought it was a blessing, but her marriage wasn't really all the best. She thought Derick was a great guy, but ever since they got married, all he does is drink around and he acts like he doesn't truly care about her. She can't believe she's really been so stupid. Her father, her friends warned her about him, but she just wouldn't listen and it didn't help that the two of them ran off to Las Vegas for their marriage.

"It will be okay, Lucy." She told herself as she was packing a bag. She told Derick she was going out of town for a day or so for business, but truth is that she just had to get a break from the life she was living now. She opened a drawer, but when she cleared some clothes away, she found her old yearbook from high school. She opened it up to the picture of a guy named Natsu, her old boyfriend that wasn't like any other guy she was with. When Lucy opened the cover, it knocked down the picture of her and Derick and the crack went right through Derick. That would usually mean a bad omen and she found what just happened a bit strange. Lucy just ignored it and continued packing.

"Hey, what's for dinner?" Derick asked as he just drank and watch television.

"I'm afraid that's for you to figure out." Lucy said. "I have to go out of town for a little while and I'll be staying in a hotel."

"Oh. Okay." Derick said, but he sounded like he still didn't care. Not putting up with it anymore, Lucy grabbed her bag and just left their small apartment and put a little thinking about that little omen.

….

Lucy

It was late and Lucy managed to get a hotel room all to herself. Once she was all settled and after having some time to enjoy herself, Lucy went to the bar that was just across the street from her hotel. She was dressed with a thin strapped white top with short black shorts with heels and to keep her warm was a trench coat.

"I can't believe I was so stupid to actually agree to marry Derick. Why didn't I listen to everyone?" Lucy said. She continued to swallow down her drinks in her misery. When Lucy took a look outside the window, something caught her eye. She saw a guy walk by in a suit, but with a hair color that she could never forget. She got up and ran to the door before he could get too far. "Natsu?!" The man turned around to face her.

"Lucy! Natsu called out as he went over to her and gave her a strong hug. "I haven't seen you in years."

"Yeah. It's been a long time." Lucy said and has never been happy to see him. She couldn't believe the odds that he would show up here of all places. "Um…do you want to come in and join me for a drink?"

"Sure." Natsu said as the two of them went back in the bar. "So how've you been? I heard that you got married."

"Actually….it wasn't as great as I thought." Lucy said. She went into small details about her marriage, but with each sip she took, she spilled more truth until it all started coming out. "Now, all he does is drink. I thought he was a great guy, but apparently not. I'm starting to think he only cares about his pleasures. Not about the things that I want. The whole reason I came to this city is because I at least want to have a break from all that."

"Wow!" Natsu said as he could actually feel her troubles from all that he just heard. "If you're so unhappy, why don't you just get the marriage null n void and just leave?"

"I don't know." Lucy said. "I guess I'm afraid to face everyone after they told me not to marry him. I just don't want the whole 'I told you so' thrown in my voice."

"Maybe, but I hate seeing you like this." Natsu said as he took a drink of his alcohol. "You know, ever since he broke up, I haven't really stopped thinking about you. A little strange how things have gone since then."

"Yeah. Why did we break up?" Lucy questioned.

"I think neither of us wanted to, but we were just going in different directions." Natsu said.

"And I settled for a slob that expects me to fill all his wants and needs." Lucy said. "What about you? Are you even seeing anyone?"

"Actually no." Natsu said as he placed his hand on her leg. It sparked a little something with Lucy. "Like I said earlier. I haven't stopped thinking about you." As much as Lucy liked Natsu, she still has her principles.

"I have to go." Lucy said as she left some money on the counter and got out of there with her wrapping herself in the coat. Natsu got up and went after her.

"Lucy, wait." Natsu said as he went after her. Lucy hurried across the street to get back in the hotel. She made it inside and tried to get the elevator to open up. "Lucy, I have to tell you something."

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Lucy said as she had a feeling on where this was going. The elevator opened up for her, but Natsu followed her. "Natsu, please don't follow me." She said, but the elevator already closed up.

"I have to tell you something." Natsu said as he grabbed her arms.

"What?"

"I love you." Natsu said. "I don't want to let you go again." He went in and kissed her. Lucy was opposed at it, but she remembered the passion and the feeling from when she and Natsu dated and was leaning into it. She was starting to believe the omen from earlier was warning her about this encounter and she wanted it as she coiled her fingers through his hair.

"Natsu…fifth floor….my room." Lucy tried to say as Natsu kissed her neck. Natsu hit the button for the floor. When the elevator reached the floor, Lucy was the first to step out and Natsu followed her. Lucy reached her room and opened it up. When the door opened up she turned back to Natsu for him to kiss her and Lucy jumped up wrapping her legs around him as he carried her inside. Natsu placed her down on the bed, but Lucy instantly had them roll over so she was on top of him with their shoes coming off.

"Lucy, I…."

"Shut up. Just shut up and do me." Lucy said as she was getting his clothes off as fast as she could and Natsu was doing the same. Lucy was able to throw off all of Natsu's top clothes. Natsu slid her straps off to kiss around her shoulders. Lucy helped him out by yanking her top off with her strapless bra.

"You're as beautiful as I remember." Natsu said.

"I told you to shut up." Lucy said. She might be sounding a little like Derick, but right now, all she wants is to be with someone that actually cares about her. Lucy pushed Natsu back to have him on the pillows. With Lucy being so feisty, Natsu was enjoying this more than he thought. Lucy continued to straddle him as she tried to get his belt and his pants off and slid everything off. Natsu reached for her skirt and tried to get them to slid down as well. "Just rip it off."

"Lucy…" Natsu didn't get to finish as Lucy slapped him across the face.

"I keep telling you to shut up and just rip it off." Lucy said. Natsu could tell Lucy had a lot of pent-up frustration and he's more than glad to be the object for her to get it out of. Natsu did what he said and heard the tearing sound on her last bit of clothes and both of them were free from restraints. Lucy went down between Natsu's legs and after being forced to do 'that' by Derick, she was able to know what a guy likes.

"Oh god!" Natsu said as Lucy felt like an animal to him. Lucy slid her hand up his muscles as Natsu grabbed a hold of it for something to grab. Lucy kept going until Natsu couldn't hold back anymore. Natsu pulled Lucy up to face her. He pulled her face down and gave her a passionate kiss again and turned them over with him on top. "I have a condom in my wallet. I'll just…" He was going to reach for his pants, but Lucy kept a hold on him.

"Forget it. I would rather have your child than that bastard's." Lucy said. "I'll even force it." Lucy reached down and grabbed a hold of something that caused Natsu to flinch as she pulled it closer. Natsu happily obliged as he grabbed her by the waste and started going back and forth with her. Lucy relished the fact that this was with a man that she really likes and who really loves her. Natsu pressed her hands against her breasts and pushed up to hold them as he kept pushing against her. Lucy used all her strength to have them turn over with her on top and tried keeping their parts where they were as she moved in sync with him.

"Oh god!" Natsu said and got slapped again.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?" Lucy said.

"As long as you keep slapping me." Natsu said as he sat up and held on her. Lucy ran her fingers through his hair as he held her by the waist and continued to bounce against each other. Neither of them could hold out much longer until they both released.

"Oh!" Lucy said as she let her guard down and just held Natsu despite the sweat and stink. Letting her guard down was a mistake as Natsu tossed them around and got Lucy on all fours and held her by the waist.

"I'm not done yet." Natsu said. He came in from behind her and Lucy was glad he wasn't done. Lucy gripped the sheets as Natsu came at her hard. Lucy pushed back so Natsu was sitting and Lucy was sitting on him and grabbed his head from behind her. Natsu reached up and fondled with her breasts as he continued in the position they were in. Lucy's never felt more alive and loved than she does right now. Natsu kept it up for a few more minutes until they both released again. Lucy was taking deep breaths as she fell forward and landed on the bed. She shivered a little, but Natsu reached for the sheets and covered them up.

"Wow!" Lucy said as they both stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah. Took us about ten years, but we finally did it." Natsu said with a laugh. "You were more vicious than I thought with the orders and the slaps."

"I know. I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me." Lucy said as she felt such shame.

"Lucy, obviously that Derick guy is making you miserable and frustrated. You need to get out of there." Natsu said.

"And go where?" Lucy asked.

"With me. I have my own apartment here. You can stay with me." Natsu said. Lucy was surprised as the two of them looked at each other. "I meant what I said. I never stopped loving you." Lucy wasn't sure. She always believed she was blessed to be married, but perhaps her marriage was just an omen for her to see she should be with Natsu, the man she really loves.

….

The Next Day

Lucy hasn't really spoken to Natsu since last night. She really needed to think about this and she just wasn't sure. It was night again and Lucy hasn't come up with a clear answer. Lucy's train of thought stopped when she felt she was pulled to the side and saw Derick and he did not look happy.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Derick said.

"Derick? What are you doing here? You're hurting me." Lucy said as she tried to get free.

"I saw you packed up skimpy clothes and the broken picture." Derick said. "I know you did someone. You belong to me. Now tell me who it was so I can kill him."

"Let go." Lucy said as she kneed him right between the legs and made a run for it.

"You worthless trash." Derick said as he tried to go after her. Lucy thought Derick was bad, but now he's actually hurting her? Derick grabbed her by the arm and held her in the middle of the road. "I'm going to make you pay. You're mine."

"Stop it." Lucy said as she got free just before horn went off and a car ran right into Derick in a bad accident. Lucy didn't want that to happen, but now she sees what the omen's meaning really meant. She didn't stick around because she knew what she wanted.

…

Natsu's Apartment

Lucy sent Natsu a message saying she was coming up. He came right out of his apartment door and saw Lucy coming his way. He opened his arms and Lucy jumped right into them.

"I love you." Lucy said and kissed him. Now she sees that her marriage really was the omen for her to be blessed to have Natsu, the person she believes she really should be with.


	4. Chapter 4

Rate: M

Summary: Lucy went out with her feeling alive and well, but in just one night, her body will go from sensational to feeling completely numb.

"Woo!" A blonde known as Lucy Heartfilia cheered. After such a long week, Lucy decided to go out and have some fun. She went out dancing and drinking the night away with her friends and she was pulling out all the stops. She wore a black mini-skirt with a strapless red top. Lucy went back to the bar counter to talk with her friends, Erza and Levy.

"Man, Luce. You're on fire tonight." Levy said. "Don't you think you should slow down and take it easy?"

"No way." Lucy said. "We needed a day like today. We've all been working hard for over a month and hardly got any time off. That's why I'm going to have fun until the sun comes out."

"Let the girl enjoy herself." Erza said.

"That's right." Lucy said and had a look around. "Now I wonder who wants to have fun tonight."

"You can't be serious about going through with this." Levy said.

"She is. This was all her idea." Erza said. Lucy continued to look around and spotted someone that caught her eye and he was staring back. Having the classic look of jeans and a black shirt might have got him lost in the crowd, but his oddly colored hair caught her attention.

"I think I found my target." Lucy said as she strut on over to her soon to be friend. Her two friends looked at each other with unbelievable looks on their faces. They couldn't believe she was really doing this. "Excuse me, but you keep seem to be staring at me and my friends over there. Is there one you like?"

"Perhaps. I'm Natsu."

"The name's Lucy."

"Do you want to quite the horsing around and just go back to my place?" Natsu said. Now Lucy was really starting to feel alive with her going with someone she doesn't know and she just knows it's going to be a wild ride.

…..

Natsu's Apartment

The two of them didn't waste any time. Natsu had her pinned to the door and kept smacking his lips against hers. Natsu tried getting his keys through the doors, but it was difficult since he was more focused on her. He moved to her neck and Lucy could feel his teeth scraping against her skin, but she could hear him having trouble with the dumb door.

"Oh for crying out loud." Lucy said as she snatched the keys from him and did it herself. Once she got the door open, she jumped back into Natsu's arms with her legs around him and he walked right in with her heading straight for the bed. Natsu pried her off and tossed her on the bed. He didn't give her the chance to get up as and got right over her.

"Now for this." Natsu said as she reached for her top and just tore it open with the buttons coming undone and he saw no bra underneath. Natsu grabbed a hold of both of them and spread them out so he can bury his face in them. Lucy could feel her breasts getting crushed by his hands and them being pulled back. Natsu pulled back and took off his shirt and was undoing his jeans.

"Don't start without me." Lucy said as she reached for her skirt and slid them off. It didn't take long for both of them to be bare. Natsu got placed himself on top of and slid his tongue right in her mouth. He slid his hand down and reached between her legs. Lucy felt such a fire coming from Natsu as she felt his tongue and fingers move around. Natsu slid his lips down her body and gave her a little nibble on her body. "A little hungry, are we?"

"Starved." Natsu said and placed his head between her legs. He grabbed her legs and pulled them back. Lucy felt like her legs were going to come off and she loved the feeling. Lucy looked up and saw something on the wall.

"You want to give that pullup bar a try?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked over to the bar hanging on the wall and he wanted to see where she was going with this. Both of them got up and Natsu placed his hands on the bar. Lucy jumped on him and it what she was going for.

"I love the way your mind thinks." Natsu said as he started to pull up and Lucy felt him thrust as she held on. Natsu pulled up as fast as he could. A perfect combo of exercise and sexual activity. Lucy grabbed a hold of the bar and joined in. Her movements as she pulled up helped Natsu out as the two of them continued to smash into each other.

"Oh! Oh!"

"Talk…about…working…..a…sweat!" Natsu said as the two of them kept going like that.

"Wait! Stop!" Lucy said and got the two to stop. "Another great idea." Natsu wanted to see what it was. Lucy got her legs on the bar and spread them out as she hung upside down.

"Is this safe?" Natsu asked.

"I'm sure a strong man like you can handle it." Lucy said and Natsu loved the girl even more. He jumped and grabbed a hold of the bar and kept his legs off the ground. Both of them took what was in their sights. Natsu thrusted his hips in the air and in Lucy's face. Lucy coiled her arms around his legs and dug her nails in his thighs. Both of them kept at it like that for a little bit, but Lucy was starting to lose feeling in her legs. "No more. Get me back in the bed."

"No problem." Natsu said as he dropped down and grabbed a hold of her. He carried her back to the bed. "I say we've reached the final part." He said and had her pinned down as he went back in. He kept thrusting and thrusting against her. One hand reached upstairs and the other reached down stairs and gave each side a firm grip. It was like that for just a few moments as neither could hold out any longer and release all the tension they worked up. Natsu rolled over next to her and both of them were breathing pretty hard. Lucy felt every part of her body was pretty sore from all of it, almost like there some parts of her body she couldn't feel at all. She went from sensational to numb all in the process of one night.

"Oh man. My legs and my breasts feel like they're made of jelly." Lucy said.

"Wow!" Natsu said. "I knew getting that pullup bar would be worth it. That was a great "first meet". We should have our "first meet" again the next time you have a day off." The truth of the matter is, Natsu and Lucy have been married for a long time. This little show they did was just for their own amusement.

"Way ahead of you. How do you feel about going slower next time with an enchanted dance working?" Lucy said and Natsu seemed pretty keen on the idea.

AN: So far no one has given me anything about the two prompts I asked about earlier. If you want to see this story go from five to seven, I need a plot or something. Also, could I please get one review about any of these one-shots? This is the first time I did a story like this and with all my stories, I at least like to have one review. I like to know how I'm doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Rated: T

Summary: Lucy was a police officer that stood by her morals, but that's put to the test when a wanted criminal comes by her apartment and he's also one of her closest friends. She has to decide to be a cop and turn him in or be his friend and possibly something more.

The life of a cop is a tough one. Sometimes nothing happens and it's just a long day or you're stuck on a case that uses up some of your stamina. Lucy Heartfilia was having one of those days as she looked over some papers and videos on a case she was working on.

"Lucy!" Lucy looked behind her to see Jellal, a fellow cop, come up to her. "Lucy, it's getting late. Why don't you head on home?"

"Not a chance. I'm close. I know I am. He's out there and I'm going to find him." Lucy said.

"You mean Natsu Dragneel? Why is he such a big deal to you?" Jellal asked.

"I rather not say. It's a little personal and I never mix personal and professional matters." Lucy said. Jellal admired that Lucy was hardworking as any cop here, but he's a little concerned that she might TOO into her job.

"Okay. You don't have to tell me, but you've been working hard for the past few days." Jellal said. "While I do admire your dedication, don't forget that you have life outside of work. When was the last time you went out just for a drink or met a guy?"

"Lost track. I've been too busy on my cases." Lucy said as she got to work on her computer. Jellal had enough and just closed up her laptop.

"In that case, consider this an order." Jellal said as he helped her up and guided her to the door. "Go home. Get some rest. We have other officers that can look into the case. You deserve some rest." Lucy could see that Jellal wasn't going to drop this and just went with it.

"Fine, but I'll be back tomorrow. Crimes don't take a break and neither do I." Lucy said as she stepped out, but she was never going to stop until she catches him.

….

Lucy's Apartment

Lucy's apartment might be just an average one bedroom apartment, but it works for her. She inserted the key and stepped in, but she saw the lights were already on.

"Hi." Lucy was surprised when she saw someone was already in her apartment. It was the man she was looking for, Natsu Dragneel. He's been a wanted criminal, doing whatever he wants despite what laws tell him, for the past three years. It started out with simple stuff like breaking traffic laws and j-walking, but over time, he got worse as he resorted to stealing and going against cops. "Nice little place you got here." Lucy reached for a Taser she carries and aimed it at Natsu.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy said.

"Is that anyway to say hello to an old friend, let alone your ex." Natsu said.

"Natsu, I'm not kidding around." Lucy said. "What are you doing here? How did you even get in my apartment?"

"It's easier than you might think to get in a closed window through the fire escape." Natsu said as he got up from the couch and walked to her.

"Get down and put your hands on you head." Lucy said.

"Come on, Lucy. We're old friends. We actually went out in high school." Natsu said.

"Natsu, I told you to get down." Lucy said.

"Still the same I see. You are always so focused on your work." Natsu said. "A hottie with brains. That's one of the things I loved about you." Lucy was done playing around and used her little shocker, but Natsu actually avoided it and Lucy was surprised with him grabbing the wires. "You always were hard to reach." Natsu pulled on the wires and Lucy was pulled towards him with Natsu wrapping his arm around her and holding him to his chest. "I always did love a challenge."

"Unhand me." Lucy said as she pushed herself off him. "I'm a cop and you're a criminal. I'm taking you in."

"Just a minute." Natsu said. "Don't call the cops, try not to act like a cop, just act like I'm a guest with old friends catching up with each other."

"That pulled a breaking and entering." Lucy said.

"Let me finish." Natsu said. "In exchange for you acting like that, I'll explain myself to you. As a cop, anything I say will be used against me and that will be a major help in your case." Lucy saw he had a point and playing with the ethics of her job like that was a smart of him.

"Natsu, I'm a police officer. I don't mix my personal and professional matters together." Lucy said.

"But if I answer your questions and give you all the information you need, you're still technically doing your job." Natsu said. Lucy did need answers and Natsu always was a sneaky one. She was thinking she had no choice, but to agree with his conditions. Lucy fixed up some tea for Natsu while she was working on the dishes in her kitchen. "I never got the chance to tell you I'm glad you got to be a cop."

"Thanks." Lucy said, but didn't care how he felt.

"I still remember why you wanted to be a cop." Natsu said. "A burglar broke in your house and killed both your parents. You thought you would be next until the police showed up. You've wanted to be a cop ever since."

"I'm surprised you remember." Lucy said. "You never were one for listening."

"Of course I remembered because it was you. You were really the only thing interesting around back when we were in school." Natsu said. "Now look at you. You walk around in that cop outfit. Are cops allowed to wear shorts?"

"It's summer, Natsu. Not to mention I had a bike run today. Officers are allowed to wear shorts when they're on bikes to beat the heat." Lucy said.

"I see." Natsu said. He just liked the way she looked in her summer attire for work.

"What happened to you, Natsu?" Lucy said. "Back in school, you might have been a troublemaker, but you had a good heart. You never thought about breaking the law. So why did you throw your life away?" Natsu took a sip of his tea to finish it as he set the cup down and stood up.

"You." Natsu said as he walked around the counter to her. Lucy didn't understand and was getting a little nervous as she backed to her wall.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"I did all those things in hopes of seeing you again." Natsu said as he stood right in front of her and blocked off her route of escape. "When I heard you became a cop, I was worried I might never see you again. So I turned to a life of crime and refused to go with any cop until I was able to see you again."

"You avoided all those other cops and fought them off until you saw me again?" Lucy said. "Do you have any idea how insane that is?"

"Come on, Lucy. You haven't stopped thinking about me." Natsu said and deep down Lucy knew he was right. "I know why you work as hard as you do as well. After what happened to your parents, you don't want anyone else to feel that pain. It got even worse when we had to breakup. You keep your mind focused entirely on work to avoid getting hurt."

"That…..That…." Lucy wasn't quite sure what to say.

"That's true and you know it." Natsu said.

"Stop!" Lucy shouted and slapped Natsu across the face. She found it wicked of him to be playing around with her career and her emotions like this when she takes great pride in it. Natsu just laughed after getting slapped like that like he enjoyed it.

"You know it all to be true." Natsu said as he smirked. "There was once a time you weren't like that. I managed to get you to slip away and have some fun."

"I know, but that was years ago." Lucy said, but being around Natsu is actually causing her to revert back to those days. Both of them stared in each other's eyes, but Lucy kept trying to resist. She reached up to his face to try and push him away. "I'm….not….like…." Instead of pushing, she caressed the side of his face with him leaning in and kissing her. Lucy could still feel the spark from when they dated. "No." She said as she pushed away. "We can't."

"Are you sure?" Natsu said with a smirk as he could tell she was breaking. Natsu kissed her again and undid the buttons of her uniform to show her pink and light blue camouflaged-like bra. Natsu lifted her off her feet and placed her on the counter. "Nice bra." Natsu kissed his way down from her neck, to her breasts, and to her stomach.

"No….this is wrong." Lucy said as she tried to stay by her morals.

"Does it feel wrong?" Natsu said as he worked his way back up and kissed her again. Natsu lifted her off the counter and carried her to her bedroom. Natsu placed her down on the bed and hovered over her as he lowered her shorts to reveal her matching underwear.

"This isn't right. I'm a cop and you're a criminal. I need to bring you in." Lucy said as she tried to resist, but the grin on Natsu's face made it all the more difficult.

"You know this is what you want." Natsu said as he took his shirt off. "Stop being so uptight and actually cut loose." Natsu reached for her panties and kissed her again. Lucy couldn't resist anymore as Natsu removed the last of their clothes. Next thing Lucy knew, she was either under him or being rolled on top with nothing between the two.

…

The Next Morning

Lucy was still asleep as the sun shone through her windows. As the sun penetrated through her eyes, she woke up, but felt something muscular right under her. She looked and saw Natsu was right under her and there was not a trace of clothing between them.

"Morning." Natsu said.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No." Lucy said as she got off him and tried to keep herself covered.

"Why cover up? I've already seen what's under there." Natsu said.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe I did this." Lucy said as she buried her face in her hands. "Now I have to quit my job."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu said.

"When I became a cop, I promised myself and my parents on their graves that I would always stood firm and never let anything get in the way of my job." Lucy said. "I vowed that if I did, I'm not fit to be a cop and I would quit. I've got to go." Lucy gathered her stuff and didn't even bother to arrest Natsu since she now believes she's not worthy of being a cop. Natsu didn't want her to give it all up and there was only one thing he could do.

…..

The Police Station

Lucy went right in the station to turn in her badge. She went looking for Jellal and found him right at his desk.

"Lucy! I hope you at least thought about what I told you." Jellal said.

"Jellal, there's something I need to say." Lucy said. "Something happened and I…." "Caught one of your wanted criminals." All of them turned to the door and saw Natsu was there in handcuffs.

"Natsu Dragneel?" Jellal questioned as to what was going on.

"Yeah. Lucy caught me." Natsu said. "Anyway, I plead guilty and all of that other stuff so just lock me up and congratulate Lucy."

"What are you doing?" Lucy whispered.

"Making it so you don't lose your job." Natsu whispered. "I might be a criminal, but I have my own morals." Natsu went with the cops and ended up going behind bars and Lucy couldn't believe a wicked criminal like Natsu would turn himself in for such a virtuous cop like her.

…

Five Years Later

Natsu ended up getting locked away after being turned in. The doors opened up and he was given his freedom. He stepped out and took a big breath for it's been so long since he had some freedom. Natsu took a few steps out until he noticed Lucy leaning against her car.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Just get in." Lucy said.

"Hold on." Natsu said, but Lucy wouldn't listen as she placed a handcuff on him.

"I'm not asking." Lucy said and dragged him to her car and placed him right in. Lucy got on the driver's side and drove off. Lucy drove them to Lucy's apartment and she continued to drag him around.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Natsu said as Lucy opened up the door and finally let go.

"Don't go anywhere." Lucy said as she went into her bedroom and closed the door. Natsu still didn't understand what she was doing.

"What is going on? I don't get this." Natsu said.

"You might have been released, but you're still considered a bad boy." Lucy said and finally stepped out, but it was a pleasurable sight because she was in a more revealing cop uniform with a sneaky smirk. "So you might need a police escort from now on." Natsu was taken back, but enjoyed what he was seeing as Lucy came on over to him with fierce kiss. It's because of Natsu she's able to be more relaxed and over the five years, she learned to be just that and she doesn't want to lose that again. Also, if ended up being a little virtuous, who says she can't be a little wicked herself?

AN: Thank you to whoever suggested this, but I still need help with one more prompt: the sanctum/squalor. I still need a plot with that one. Come on, one of you must have at least one idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Rated: T

Summary: Priestess Lucy travels around her kingdom in hopes of helping others. Dragon Lord Natsu leads the dragons in hopes of stopping dragons that wish to devour humans. Both of them bring sanctum to the land, but because they have a certain….arrangement

Across the kingdom known as Fiore, people live in fear and misery for some don't hold much money and there have been attacks by the mighty beings known as dragons. One family was recently attacked and are now struggling to survive.

"It's okay." The family looked to find a beautiful woman who wore a white top with a pink veil-like substance around her waist and hips with pink shoes. Her hair was held up with a pink flower in her hair, held a gold band around her arm and carried a scepter.

"Who are you?" The father asked.

"My name is Lucy. I'm a priestess from the kingdom. I am simply here to save you from your squalor and lead you to sanctity."

"Are you really a priestess?" The woman asked.

"I am. I promise you that you'll be safe. Queen Hisui is kind person so you will have nothing to worry about." Lucy said. Believing her words in their time of need, the family left with Lucy to find this sanctum.

…..

The Dragons

Down in the caverns of the kingdom was where the dragons resigned. All of them were in an uproar about the latest actions of some of their kind.

"Enough!" All of the dragons ceased their fighting as flames erupted. All of them looked to a red dragon as he magically shifted into a human with pink hair wearing a small black vest and pants that stopped around his knees with wings, claws, talons, a tail, and horns. He stood at the top of a rock to look down on his subordinates. "I'm not pleased with those who attacked the humans."

"Lord Natsu Dragneel, I don't understand why you protect the humans." A dragon said.

"It is not for us to question. We follow our lord." Another dragon said.

"We are to live in peace with the humans, but how can we do that when we keep attacking the humans?" Natsu said.

"We're dragons! Why should we care about those pitiful humans?" A dragon said. "They are our food. We must survive."

"There are other ways to survive." Natsu said.

"Our lord wishes for our two kinds to have peace with each other." Another dragon said. "We must follow him and I can agree with him. The humans are fragile, weak, and struggling to live because of us. How can we live with ourselves for causing such pandemonium?"

"By devouring them! Lord Dragneel, your way of thinking will bring US to squalor. We'll be seen as soft and weak. Very soon, the humans will find us as filth."

"Now you're just being ludicrous."

"Lord Dragneel, why do you wish to protect those filthy humans?"

"Because something has made me seen the value of human life." Natsu said as he turned away from his kind.

….

The Kingdom

Lucy succeeded in bringing many families to the kingdom so they would be safe and hopefully start up their life again. Lucy visited the queen, Queen Hisui, to discuss about the latest actions.

"Thank you, Lucy. You've done well." Hisui said. "However, I'm a little concerned with those who have been attacked. Have you made any progress on learning more about the dragons?"

"I have." Lucy said. "I asked for the guidance of God, learned from my travels, and spoken to a few survivors. The Dragon Lord, Natsu Dragneel, wishes for there to be peace between our two kinds. However, there are some that are opposed to the idea."

"I see." Hisui said. "Let us hope that this matter will be resolved soon. I have faith in all my warriors, but I do not wish for them to constantly risk their lives against those beasts. Very well. You may return to your own matters."

"Thank you." Lucy said and left the queen to do some thinking.

…

Lucy

Lucy went to her private chambers after she was dismissed. Her own room was like her own private sanctum. She placed her scepter down upon entering and stood in front of a mirror. As she was fixing herself up, something moved across the ceiling. It landed down behind her, but she didn't need to look in the mirror or even turn around to see who it was.

"Dragon Lord Natsu Dragneel. What are you doing here?" Lucy said as she turned to face him.

"I've spoken to some of the dragons." Natsu said as he walked over to her. "I'm not pleased with what they've done, but I'm here on other matters. You and I have other business to settle." They both stared intensely at each other and that helped them when the two of them kissed with such passion. "I know I took a big risk of coming here, but I can't stand being apart from you."

"I know. I can't stand it either." Lucy said and the two of them continued to kiss each other. Natsu lifted Lucy off her feet and carried her over to the bed and gently placed her down. Natsu pulled back and reached for her top as he slowly and carefully removed it.

"You still look so beautiful." Natsu said as he caressed his hand around her bare chest. He leaned back down and continued to kiss her. The two of them have been like this for such a long time. Lucy was the reason that Natsu held a value for human life because he learned to love because of her. Natsu reached under her veil-like clothing and removed her undergarment. Natsu slid his claw up her leg while Lucy was getting ready to remove his clothing. "Wait!" He shot straight up and he looked nervous.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked.

"I hear people are coming." Natsu said. "I have to leave before they find us." He lifted himself off the bed. Lucy turned on her stomach and faced the end of her bed.

"When can I see you again?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." Natsu said as he slid his hand under her chin and gave a hopeful smile to her and she returned it. "I hope it will be soon. Until we meet again my dear." Natsu hurried over to the window and jumped out the window and flew off. Lucy sat on the bed and stared out the window for the hopes that they do meet again soon. To the other, Natsu and Lucy were their own sanctum in the squalor they call life.

"Lady Lucy, are you safe? I thought I heard a noise." A knight entered her room without her permission. When Lucy turned to talk she screamed and tried to keep herself covered. "Good heavens! I'm sincerely sorry." The knight claimed as he closed the door. Soon can't get here fast enough for Lucy.

AN: Okay. Thanks, Kaiserfox for the idea. Although, I have to admit I'm not sure if I got the prompt or the roles of priestess and a dragon lord right, but it was the only idea I got for this prompt. So if you people aren't satisfied with this chapter, like I didn't really use the prompt correct or you just don't like it, I'm willing to change it if someone can get me something I can work with the sanctum/squalor prompt in the next couple days.


	7. Chapter 7

Rated: M

Summary: Natsu was a free man, but he wasn't going to be. He walked into the private chambers, but he ended up in the clutches of a woman who likes to use pleasure as torture.

Freedom was something that was precious to people. You might be free to go anywhere, but one must be careful with where they go. Natsu Dragneel, and innocent and free man came across a suspicious room and decided to check it out. He wore a white T with jeans and was careful with where he was going. He descended down some stairs, but he could barely see where he was going.

"Whoa! What is this place?" Natsu said as he tried to look around to where he was.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Natsu heard a voice and tried to see who it was. He felt someone grab his arm and tossed him into the wall. He used what little light was in the room to see who it was.

"Whoa!" Natsu said. Standing in front of him was a blonde woman and she had her hair in a tail and wore wristbands with spikes. What really gave him a pleasurable surprise was that she was wearing something like a black leather bikini.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my private chambers?"

"I'm sorry. I was just roaming around and I came across it." Natsu said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lucy." She said as she placed her hand on wall behind him. "I don't like having strangers in my room without my permission."

"I'm sorry, I'll just leave." Natsu said.

"I don't think so. I don't like having visitors in my room, but when they do come, they have a great price to pay." Lucy said and chuckled with a sinister tone. Natsu didn't like this and she looked like some sort of torturer lover. Natsu tried to escape, but Lucy got a hold of him and held him to the wall. Natsu prepared himself for whatever torture Lucy has, but he was surprised when Lucy grabbed him by the face and kissed him instead. Natsu almost fell for it, but he was able to pull her back.

"What was that? I thought you were going to torture me." Natsu questioned.

"In a way." Lucy said as she reached under his shirt and took it right off. "I plan on making you really hurt with my own pleasure." Lucy held him to the wall and kissed him again. Natsu was actually leaning into it. Had to be better than letting this girl kill him. He slid his hand around her back and slid it down, but Lucy grabbed a hold of both arms and held them up. Natsu felt something click around his wrists. He pulled back and looked up to see Lucy had him handcuffed and chained to the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Natsu said.

"I said this was going to be tortured with my own pleasure." Lucy said. She reached for his belt and tossed it off and stripped him of the remainder of his clothes. Lucy licked her lips and the sight of her target. She dropped down to her knees and dug her nails on the back of his waist. He felt her lips and the sensation of them with the pain of her nails and the spikes of her bands digging into him.

"Ye….owww….aaaahhh!" Natsu moaned as he didn't know if he should enjoy the pleasure or suffer from the pain. Lucy bobbed her head around as she was entirely focused on the pleasure. "I…I…can't….hold….." Natsu couldn't hold himself back, but Lucy barely moved away. When Lucy did move, she stood back on her feet to face him. "What was that?"

"Well, what's a little torture without some pain?" Lucy said as she scraped her nails against his chest and he tried to hold back the scream. "Now where were we? That's right! We're getting to the best part." Lucy reached down for the bottom half of her outfit and slid it to the side with Lucy getting a grip on a certain part.

"Easy on the grip." Natsu said, but Lucy just grinned like a maniac and forced him right in. Lucy kept her hands around his waist and slowly moved back and forth since Natsu couldn't move freely. Once she got a good feel, she picked up the pace with him and was in complete control. Lucy moved her arms around his neck and jumped up as the two of them stay connected. As she continued to do most of the work, she gave Natsu a passionate and sloppy kiss. Natsu could feel her tongue moved around in his mouth and there wasn't much he could as she continued to thrust against him. Holding all this wait was killer on his wrist as they were trying to slide out of the cuffs. He gripped his hands and actually did try to get them to move, but not having free control over his body was hard to deal with. Lucy pulled out of him and was kissing him around the neck.

"You're mine now. You're mine forever." Lucy said as she continued to pound against him and Natsu was breathing hard. The pain and the pleasure, it was all becoming too much for him.

"I'm…..I'm….." Natsu tried to speak, but he couldn't.

"Do it!" Lucy said. Neither of them could hold out any longer and they both released almost simultaneously. Lucy left herself hanging and stared into Natu's eyes. "You're mine now. I don't ever intend on letting you leave. You'll be mine to do as I please for the rest of my life." All of that was hard on Natsu and now it seems like he's trapped here for the rest of his life. Forever chained and freedom forever lost.

"Ern!"

"Oh! Sounds like the laundry's done." Lucy said as she let herself off. She reached for a hidden switch in the handcuffs and let Natsu free. "I hope I didn't hurt you that bad."

"I'll be fine." Natsu said as he massaged his wrists. "You were awesome. It was all very convincing. How about that? My wife actually makes a great sexual tormentor."

"It helped since you decided to use the basement like some sort of prison or torture chamber." Lucy said. "It also gave me a great excuse to try out my new outfit." She said with a sexual pose.

"Oh-ho-ho!" Natsu groaned. "Say…" He said as he slid his arms around her. "What do you say we leave the laundry and spend the entire day finding other forms of 'torture'?"

"I say someone is going to be 'hurting' until tomorrow." Lucy said sexually. They might be a married couple, but hey, even a married couple needs to have some fun to keep the spark going.

AN: Okay. I'm still willing to change around the last chapter like I said until the end of tomorrow, but I would still need an idea that I can work with. If no one has anything, I guess this is where the story ends. Don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile.


End file.
